


love scenario

by foreveriland



Series: Fics I Will Never Write [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveriland/pseuds/foreveriland
Summary: i loved you and i was loved, so that’s good enough for me
Relationships: Shim Jaeyoon | Jake (I-LAND)/Park Sunghoon
Series: Fics I Will Never Write [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872376
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	love scenario

_ i loved you and i was loved, so that's good enough for me. _

//

sunghoon had thought a lot since he and jake let go of each other.

the memory of tears falling down the other man's cheeks as the pretty lips he loved to kiss so dearly said such heart wrenching words.

the way they clung onto each other for the final time, arms wrapped so tightly around each other's waist as they knew it would be the last.

they loved each other so dearly, and they knew the end would leave wounds that would scar, but if they continued on any longer than they would only get hurt even more.

sunghoon basked in the sun of seoul summers, he thought he could almost hear jake's beautiful laugh in his ears. the days with him were so short, passing by in what felt like seconds, but now that he was no longer with him, the days felt so long.

the sky was so clear that day, sunghoon felt like if he shut his eyes again he would be back with jake, to a paradise where nothing could ever be sad. but he knew that eventually he would wake up from a dream that would become a nightmare that tormented him.

he hoped that jake would only see good things and meet good people, so that their situation would not repeat and that the man he once loved so dearly would not be hurt once more.

but at one point, he loved jake, and he was loved in return, so that was enough.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> TWITTER - @diveintosunghoon


End file.
